Roy McAllistar
"Sometimes... the greatest quote is silence." Roy McAllistar, after questioned by Riku about his silence. Elroy Nero McAllistar, often called Roy, is a fan character created by JimmyTheKeybladeWielder. He is a Keyblade wielder, however he was chosen before he was born. He also has the power to control the 17 Pokemon elements, also having the power to transform much like Ditto. Appearence and Age "Yes, my hair straightens naturally." Roy on his hair. Roy is 19 years old. He is 6 feet 2 inches tall and has white eyes that change depending on form. He has shoulder-length, jet-black hair, wears a tie-dye Deathwish shirt and Altamont jean shorts. He also wears black Ipath sneakers with red, yellow, and green sides. Personality "Bring it on, bitch." Roy to Larxene. Roy is a fearless person who is ready for anything. He is cool, but sometimes cocky. Also, he will, on rare occasions get very angry and snap at whoever ticks him off, sometimes ever resorting to hitting that person with an object near him, usually a dictonary or a beer bottle. History "I don't remember my parents, to be honest." Roy McAllistar, to Sora and Kairi. Roy was born to billionares in Cherrygrove, Johto. He lived in Cherrygrove Manor until his parents were killed in a train crash when he was six. He then went to live with his Grandpa Scott on Destiny Islands. He met Sora, Kairi and Riku, and the four became very close friends. However, he had to leave the islands when he was fourteen due to matters in Kanto and Johto. He would later return when he was sixteen to celebrate the trio's victory, and lived there ever since. Career "This song is called..." Roy McAllistar, in any concert. Roy is most well-known as the vocalist for the New World Order, realeasing seven studio albums with the band, and This Cold Black, releasing 3 studio albums. Also, he is a professional skateboarder, winning overall 7 X Games medals for it, 3 gold, 2 silver and 2 bronze. His sponsors are Deathwish, Ipath, Altamont, Royal Trucks, RICTA Wheels, and Dr. Pepper. About his religious and political beliefs, he stated in a 2009 interview with the Flaming Pick: --- Flaming Pick: So, Roy, what are your spiritual beliefs, political beliefs, all that shit? Roy McAllistar: Religion? Atheist, man. I guess I'm affliated with Satanism, the whole death metal thing, but I don't really consider myself a Satanist. FP: Alright, man, politics? RM: FUCK POLITICS! *laughs and drinks his beer* But seriously, dude, politics sucks. Bunch of dictator bastards they are. And SOPA? Please. Fuck that shit. They're just using it as an excuse to censor the fucking internet. What next, our music? --- Friends "Hey, guys, you up for some Rock Band?" Roy McAllistar, to Sora, Kairi and Riku. Roy's best friend is usually evidenced as being Roxas or Demyx, but sometimes Axel or Ventus. He is also on very good terms with Sora, Kairi and Riku. Namine, Aqua and Terra are also good friends of his. Among other friends are Kyo, Xaros, Xion and Selphie. He has also been shown to get along with Luxord, Vexen and Xigbar, sometimes seen playing poker with them (of which Luxord is the most common winner). Death and Injuries "I'll see you on the other side..." Roy McAllistar, before his suicide. Roy has died twice. The first was by being killed by Mecha-Mewtwo, however he was revived by his Gengar's anger at Mecha-Mewtwo. The second time was by commiting suicide by turning to his Rock form and dropping a giant boulder on himself to join his friends, who had also died. However, it was realized there was no heaven, only Hell. They were revived after Roy defeated Satan in a guitar duel, of which Terra said it reminded him of the end of Guitar Hero III. He has also amassed a large number of minor injuries, either fighting, skateboarding or just random accidents. Vehicles "Nice ride, right?" Roy McAllistar, about his Enzo Ferrari. Roy most commonly drives a 2002 Enzo Ferrari, which is white with two black stripes. He also owns the New World Order's tour bus, a 2002 Ford Expidition, and a Moto X dirtbike, not to mention his vast collection of skateboards, surfboards, snowboards and BMX bikes. His favorite board is a Rasta Deathwish board made especially for him. His last name is carved into the griptape, it has Rasta Royal trucks, and Rasta Deathwish wheels made by RICTA. Family "Hey, Gary, up for a battle?" Roy McAllistar, to Gary Oak at his family reunion. His mother and father, as mentioned above, are deceased. His only living family member, Samuel Oak (yes, the Professer Oak from Pokemon) has been shown to take care of some of his Pokemon, including his Electabuzz, who constantly attacks Oak because of his red shirt. Due to Oak being his grandfather, this also means Gary Oak is his cousin. Weapons and Powers Roy's main power is to change to the 17 elemental forms. These are Normal, Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Psychic, Rock, Ground, Dark, Steel, Fighting, Bug, Flying, Poison, Ghost, Dragon and Ice. He also has the ability to transform like Ditto. As a Keyblade wielder, Roy can wield any Keyblade, in addition to his signature Keyblade, Dragon's Force. It is a Keyblade created from his deceased Charizard's bones. Discography With New World Order: Chronicles From A Broken Home (1997, demo) Nightmare At Crack-Axle Canyon (1999, demo) New World Order (2002) Screaming Bloody Murder (2004) Tattered And Torn (2006) The Garage Years (2008, cover album) Live And Kicking (2008, live album) Internal Combustion (2009) Dead Memories (2010) Live And Kicking II (2010, live album) Bleeding Me (2011) Jump City Big Day Out 2011 (2011, live complation DVD) suicidealbum.avi (2012) barelybreathingbestofnwo.exe (2012, greatest hits album) liveandkicking3.wmv (2012, live album) --- With This Cold Black: Screw You (1995, demo) No Use For A Name (1997, demo) 9teen90nine (1999, EP) Why-Two-Kay (2000, EP) This Cold Black Is Back! (2003, EP) Obligiatory First Studio Album (2005) Static In The Television (2008) Dead Or Live (2010, live album) Jump City Big Day Out 2011 (2011, live complation DVD) The Middle Child (2011) Craptacular: The Best Of The Worst (2012, greatest hits album) Rearranged: The Remixes (2012, remix album) Category:Allies Category:Keyblader Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Sora's Friends Category:Kairi's Friends Category:Riku's Friends Category:Roxas' Friends Category:Namine's Friends Category:Band Members Category:Singers/Vocalists Category:Superpowered Category:Kingdom Hearts III Character